<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Who Found Who by AHeartForStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648767">Just Who Found Who</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories'>AHeartForStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midlink Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romantic Fluff, platonic, platonic fluff, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Midna and Link return from the Twilight Realm with the former unchanged, Midna is in need of some words of confidence and determined promises. Written for Midlink Week 2020 over on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midlink Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Who Found Who</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 - Found<br/>Constructive criticism is appreciated!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet as Link and Midna returned from their confrontation with Zant in the Twilight Realm.</p><p>They knew it wouldn't be easy before they let the mirror teleport them to the palace, they knew it weeks ago when the two started their search for the broken pieces of that same mirror, but as they stood in the mirror chamber at the very top of the Arbiter's Grounds, Link and Midna were quiet.</p><p>Midna stared at her palm. She was trying to hide her grief, but she wasn't as successful as she would've liked. Link knew her all too well by now, he knew when something upset her and the fact that she was still in her impish form bothered her greatly.</p><p>She hoped to have this cursed placed on her broken by now, hoped to have her power and her true self back. It's what they'd been working towards this entire time, what she had been working so hard for. The disappointment she felt, it was so indescribably heavy.</p><p>"We'll break it." After a couple of silent moments of simply standing around and taking today in, Link broke the quiet. His eyes were trained on her, had been this entire time.</p><p>Lowering her hand, Midna turned to face him, regal even in this form.</p><p>"After all of this is over, after Ganondorf is defeated and Princess Zelda has been brought back, we'll find a way to break your curse." He told her with a smile, the same one he usually wore when he said stuff like this.</p><p>He always did this, made promises he may or may not be able to keep and then either doing something incredibly heroic or getting hurt in the process. Usually, it was a little bit of both.</p><p>"I know." Midna responded as she spun away from him, uncharacteristically muted. She said it simply to put an end to this conversation. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, Link would certainly try with all his might to find a solution, but Midna was losing hope.</p><p>All this time, she hoped defeating Zant would mean freeing her of this state of being, it was the very reason she pushed so hard Link in collecting the missing pieces of the Fused Shadow for her. That and she thought this old relic of her tribe would help her remove Zant from her throne.</p><p>It had, her people were free, but she was not.</p><p>With a step or two, three, Midna could hear Link approach her. He stood next to her, his gaze seeking hers.</p><p>"Midna, look at me." He requested gently and Midna listened, lifting her downcast eye to meet his.</p><p>"I promise you, no matter what, we'll find a way to break your curse." There was a hard tone to his voice as he spoke, a determination fitting for the Spirit of the Hero and Midna found herself agreeing once again that there was no finer person to shoulder the heavy weight of saving Hyrule than this humble goatherd.</p><p>He was always willing to lend a hand, always up to do the impossible if it meant making somebody happy. She'd seen it as he tended to those children from Ordon. In the middle of a mentally and physically exhausting quest and he still took the time to entertain them, anything to ease their little hearts and distract them off these trying times.</p><p>"Midna, I promise." Noticing that she didn't seem quite as convinced as he liked her to be, Link repeated his promise.</p><p>Midna wasn't sure what it was that caused her to believe him this time. Maybe it was the resolute look in Link's eyes, maybe it was his tone of voice, maybe it was the way he held his clenched fist in front of his chest, the same one she knew where the mark of the Triforce resided. Or perhaps, it was simply because she knew him.</p><p>Midna gave him a small smile, still quite unlike herself. She watched him, grateful that he cared so much.</p><p>"Okay." She finally spoke, laying her hand in his when he offered.</p><p>Midna wondered in that moment just who found who that fateful day when the twilight invaded Faron Woods.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>